


By the Light of Lothal's Moons

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: For 〝HotKallusDay〟of 2018.





	1. Chapter 1

シェードを透かす月明かりが強く、驚いた。  
石窟の床を台形に切る光は白く清浄で、その輝きに眼を凝らしていると、見ていた筈の悪夢は混沌と化していく。  
ゆっくりと息を吐き体の力を抜いた。まだ完全には落ち着かぬ鼓動に云い聞かせる。ここは湿ったジャングルでも警報の鳴るキャビンでもない。太古の遺跡、円錐形の巨大な岩を利用して作られた、大昔の住居だ。  
滲む光のなか白茶ける壁を視認する。簡易ベッドへ潜る前に触れた岩肌は硬く、たゆまぬ風に吹かれた表面は絹のように乾いていた。強くこすっても砂塵すら落ちない堅強な壁を、古代ロザリアンはいったいどんな技術で削ったのだろうか。それともほぼ自然のまま出来た洞窟だったのか──いずれにしろ、それはいま我々の新たな拠点となり、私がようやく手に入れた貴重な時間を守る砦となっている。  
月光の角度から察するに、寝入ってからさほど時は経っていないようだった。両角に重石を乗せた布が四角くくり抜いただけの入り口でゆっくり拍動している。  
満月が近いのだろうか。外はよく晴れた気配に満ちている。光があまりにも濃いのでそれ自体が布を押しのけ優しい丸みを持たせながら、新鮮な外気を送り込んでくれているかのようだ。  
生成りのシェードは力強く膨らみを保ち、細い弓状の一閃を床にこぼしていた。かと思うと急に力を失って、風のない洋上のセイルのようにしぼむ。ひとりで寝ていたら、肌寒かったかも知れない。だが私の背には大きな熱源があり、軍用毛布の内側はじゅうぶんすぎるほど温かかった。出入り口側へ寝ると云ってきかない彼を説き伏せるのは骨が折れたが、交代にするという案を出し、ようやく納得してもらった。それで今夜は彼が、私と壁の間にその巨体を押し込め、帝国の施設から盗んだ枕をこめかみに敷き肩を丸めている。私はといえば、眼覚めてすぐに明るい光を見ることができ、みっともなく取り乱さずにすんだというわけだ。ロザルの月の明るさはよくこうして私を助けてくれる。  
この星で眠ることは、配属されたばかりの時期をのぞけばあまり多くなかったので、私はまだ輝度に驚くことができた。ふだん意識することはないが、正直なところ、暗いのは苦手なほうらしい。だから光量の強いロザルの夜はありがたかった。ここには月が二つあり、大抵の場合、どちらかが宙に出ている。上空では滅多に途切れることのない風が雲を蹴散らし明かりが地上へ降り注ぐための障害物を取り除いてくれている。任務ではさまざまな星を訪れたが、ロザルの夜は格別に美しかった。帝国の支配下に置かれ白亜の街はすっかり煤けてしまったが、それでも都外へ出れば原生の野原が広がっている。全天候を管理された都市惑星で育った私にとって、自然が自然のままほとんど手も加えられずに在るということは、それだけで驚異であり、美の発見だった。コルサントではたまの嵐さえ注意深く調節されている。それはもはや花火などと同じ、体験型のイベントなのだ。  
ＩＳＢのエージェントという渡航の多い職を目指したのも、もしかしたら、銀河の多様な自然のなかへ身を置いてみたいという無意識の願望があったのかも知れない。  
己の力では制御できないものが好きなのだ。幼い頃からずっと、すべてを完璧にコントロールすることを求められていたから。  
思えば、圧倒的なものに支配され踏みにじられたいという欲は、常に私の完璧主義と隣り合わせに存在していた。時に狂おしく猛り、時に私の自負を際立たせ扶翼したそれは、また逆に私を自棄の闇へと追い込み残酷な人間にした。  
弁解をするつもりはない。どんな言葉で取り繕おうと、私の行為は正当化できることではない。  
だがある意味では、すべてが必要だったのだ。  
恐怖も、怒りも、憎しみも絶望も、私が感じてきたことはどれも無駄ではなかった。  
怖ろしい過ち、この身を引き裂く後悔と激しい胸の痛みさえ無意味ではない。  
背後でゆっくりとふくらみ私の体を押す大きなかたまり。それはまた、幸福なほどに時をかけ、ゆっくりとしぼんでいく。ふいごのようにくり返される、力強い長い気息。私の焔を燃え上がらせる。  
だがこの焔は猛るものではなく安閑を守るものだ。なんのために戦うかを銘記させるもの。  
彼を護るためなら私はよろこんで盾になろう。怖れ知らずの戦士にだって──いやだからこそ──守護は必要だ。それにもし、彼が銀河から居なくなってしまったら、私には、存在している意味がない。私が私を否定せずにいられる唯一の理由が彼なのだから。  
彼がこの世に居る限り、彼が私を許す限り、私は私自身に立ち向かうことができる。生きていることができる。  
彼と同じ蛍緑の眼が私を復讐の刃にかけるその瞬間にさえ、微笑っていることができるだろう。  
そんな日が来ないことを、願ってはいるが。

気がつけば、月光が足に触れていた。  
もうそんなに時が過ぎてしまったのか。あるいは知らぬ間に微睡んでいたのか。辺りは変わらず彼の息吹に満ち、じっとして耳を澄ませば、草原を渡る風が潮騒に似て、青く染まる石室を海へ沈めた。  
白円を、確かめたいと思ったが、わざわざ起き出す気にもなれずただ朧光を眺める。遠くか、近くか、距離のつかめぬ場所で狼が吼えている。こんなにも穏やかな幕間は奇跡のようなものだ。私の無用な所作で、静謐を醒ましたくはない。  
月が傾くように仰向いた彼の喉の振動が、かすかに木霊を含みながら、岩屋の空気をくすぐった。彼に倣い穹窿を見上げる。ほんの少し、動かすだけで、手はなめらかな毛並みに届く筈だった。しかし敢えてそうせずにいる。消えることないライトがいくつもの影を揺らめかせる艦内で、息苦しいほど焦がれた感触に、触れることを先延ばしする──なんという贅沢だろう。  
ぱちぱちと音立てて月光が弾け、私は閉じかけた眼をしばたいた。また夢を見ているのだろうか。身を駆け上がる光が花びらのように舞い頬を撫でる。  
完全に眠りへとらわれる間際、意識の境界で、私は体に命令をした。このまま眠ってもよかったのだが、元来私は、自分の欲に逆らうのが苦手なのだ。  
手を伸ばし、和毛のなかへ指を埋める。頬笑みが自然にこぼれる。  
皇帝のブランケットでさえこの手触りには及ばないだろう。私の汗を吸い、ほんのわずかに湿りを帯びて、毛のない私の丸い爪先を包む優しい熱。いのち。  
どうか、為すべきことをさせてくれ。  
夜のしじまと深い寝息が暁のまだ遠いことを教え、瞼には、月明かりのシェードが下ろされる。

了


	2. おまけ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the shindanmaker.com.   
ゼブカラで甘甘創作診断／①不器用だけど優しい人②髪の毛を指で梳く行為③手のひらの熱／140字

ラサットのことなら知っている。  
彼らの文化、気質、星の気候の事どもを頭に入れて、私は任務に赴いたのだ。  
彼らの強さ、勇敢さ、信念と優しさを知っている。太い指の器用さと掌の温かさを。  
髪を梳く行為が伴侶となる者だけに与えられる仕草であることを、私は知っている。

**Author's Note:**

> ２０１８０３２５
> 
> Thank you for the〝Kudos〟！  
Thank you for reading！ 


End file.
